


It Only Ever Happens In The Books

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The books are of very little help to Merlin in almost all situations, except one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Only Ever Happens In The Books

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'book' at dailyfics.

Merlin glared at the stacked bookshelves. How anybody was meant to find anything in this place was beyond him. But then, of course, there usually wasn’t a book that could help him. There were no books on how to placate a pissed off dragon or subdue a wronged sorcerer or put a ghost, a goblin or a griffin back where it belonged. 

Merlin moved away from the giant letter G that appeared to be influencing his thoughts. 

In all honesty there were shelves and shelves full of his exact problems but they were all fantasy. Nobody really had a destiny they didn’t ask for. Nobody really had the future of a kingdom on their shoulders while all they expected to do was carry the bags. And certainly, definitely, nobody really ever fell for the arrogant ass of a prince that made their life a living hell on a daily basis, even if he was golden haired and blue eyed and a ridiculously brave knight. It just didn’t happen. Not to anyone. Not outside of a book.

Or that’s what Merlin told himself, grabbing a book from the shelf, knowing that it was another stupid story, the same as the rest on the shelf, where small people had big destinies and the day was always saved, the hero found love and everyone lived happily ever after.

Merlin rolled his eyes and shoved the book in his bag alongside the ones he’d actually been sent to collect. No book could help him, he knew that, though a few got scarily close.


End file.
